Many printers, including large format printers, hold down media in the print zone area using a vacuum system. The vacuum system includes a vacuum source whose power level depends on various factors, including the type and width of the media loaded. Vacuum systems may have low tolerance to vacuum variability and suffer low accuracy and reduced throughput for wider media due to constraints, for example, in the vacuum calibration process.